Energy is in constant need for powering equipment of all types and kinds.
Recently, there has been a trend to power a plurality of different machines, for example automobiles, motorcycles, and construction equipment with electric. Typically these electrically powered devices will carry a power source in the form of a battery to power them.
However, there are needs for improved battery designs that have a more universal applicability so that the battery is capable of powering devices from light towers to bulldozers.